earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Melodies
The Eight Melodies are several tunes in the 1989 video game Mother and the 1995 video game EarthBound. When combined, these tunes form a single melody that serves as the only vulnerability of the games' antagonist, Giygas. It is explained by Maria's incarnation in Ninten's Magicant that this is because the Eight Melodies are a song she would sing to Giygas, whom she raised from infancy. By singing a song once shared between Maria and Giygas, the comforting memories Giygas had suppressed weaken him, ultimately causing his surrender and retreat. In Mother, the songs are earned from random living things and objects. In order, they are obtained from a doll, a bird, a monkey, a piano, a cactus, a dragon, EVE, and lastly, a gravestone. In EarthBound, the songs are inherited through Ness' childhood memories and recorded to the Sound stone, at "Your Sanctuary" zones. To truly understand himself and enter his mind, Ness must record all eight of these melodies to the Sound stone to gain access to "Your World," Magicant. Despite sharing the same name in-game, the Eight Melodies from Mother ''and ''EarthBound have different melodies when put together. The Eight Melodies from EarthBound are sometimes recognized and differentiated from the Eight Melodies from Mother ''by the name Smiles and Tears, due to multiple arrangements of said melody being labeled as much. Another difference between the two Eight Melodies is that the Eight Melodies from ''Mother, as mentioned above, serve as a vulnerability against the main antagonist, while the Eight Melodies from EarthBound serve as a portal to Magicant. The song itself was featured in a commercial for Mother in Japan, promoting the game's slogan, "No crying until the end". It has been heavily associated with the Mother franchise since then. In Mother 3, a tune similar to 8 melodies can be heard. Instead it is called 16 melodies, which is a combination of Mother's Eight Melodies, Mother 2/Earthbound's Eight Melodies and Mother 3's Love theme. It can heard here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZbqrZJ9VA4 Lyrics These are the lyrics to both of the songs. Note that the Smiles and Tears Lyrics are in japanese, but translated into english. Mother ''Lyrics Take a melody, Simple as can be Give it some words and Sweet harmony Raise your voices, All day long our love grows strong now Sing a melody of love Oh, love Love is the power Love is the glory Love is the beauty And the joy of spring Love is the magic Love is the story Love is the melody We all can sing ''EarthBound ''Lyrics Note: The original song was in Japanese, the English is only a translation. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the game was supposed to include this song in there, as well as the Hippie music Theme, Smiles & Tears, and Because I Love You. Sadly, some songs weren't included in the game because of copyright issues or unknown reasons. Though, the data for the music is still in the game and can be retrieved by hacking. The Eight Melodies from Earthbound can be found here. As well as the Eight Melodies from Mother, they also intended to put Smiles and Tears in the game. Smiles and tears can be heard here Where you can hear the music * Mother's Eight Melodieshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ePCB0ndgB4 * Earthbound's Eight Melodieshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWEYYkT9nTs * SSBB's Eight Melodieshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDVTen1l2A8&feature=PlayList&p=0F05CAEF797D4361&index=6 * SSBB's Smiles and Tearshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hjed8WdGSyk&feature=related * Mother 3's Sixteen Melodies http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZbqrZJ9VA4 ** Eight Melodies start at 0:48 to 1:16 ** Smiles and Tears start at 1:20 to 1:50 ** Mother 3 Love Theme start at 1:29 to 4:00 Trivia * In Mother, the Eight Melodies stop at "''Oh, love". The rest of the song can be found in the title screen. **In the SSBB remix, it was added in part 1:44. Category:Music Category:Mother Category:Giygas Category:EarthBound Category:Ness Category:Mother 3